


【FF14/ BG】有一个人

by AkiSaki_0501



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, OC同人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiSaki_0501/pseuds/AkiSaki_0501
Summary: 驻守了半个月的莱希终于放假了，他们一起回到了黑衣森林里的那个小木屋……
Kudos: 6





	【FF14/ BG】有一个人

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> R向短打，日常的一次  
> .  
> BG，OC同人  
> 北洋鲁加 – 利迪凯夫  
> 晨曦龙娘 – 莱希  
> .  
> * 我理解的R向是影视分级的那个R…15岁以下的限制？这篇只是老夫老妻的日常

当利迪凯夫从楼下的起居室里上来的时候，莱希已经在沙发上睡着了。她就静静地靠着柔软的米色背垫，脑袋仰卧在后面，这种姿势并不健康，但却把敖龙族鳞片丛生的纤细脖颈托得很漂亮。冬天，她怠惰梳剪的头发又长了不少，垂落在颊边，把女人疲惫的面庞和磨毛的皮料挂接在一起，只有奶白色的颈是高昂的。

这让鲁加的男人想起一些她在自己身上时的模样，那条柔软的脊椎像被电流贯通一般，宛如一条向后跃起的蛇或者水鱼：她的颈就会是这样的线条。利迪凯夫轻轻地把手中的毛线篮放到窗台边，这竹筐还很空，刚好盛下夕阳。

但莱希已经承不住这点快熄灭的光了。

她在骷髅骨营地守了半个月，虽然嘴上一直逞强，但回家时在桥头上已经像要站不稳了。利迪凯夫也没说什么，主动去担当任性胡闹的一方，把黑涡团的正漩尉抱起来让她坐在自己的手臂上，走过湿冷的、睡莲枯萎的池水，走过没有野花盛开的弯曲小坡，这是他们共同居住的冬天的薰衣草苗圃。

莱希刚回到家时还很精神，使唤利迪凯夫把自己的鞋子放到烤炉边，它们在二分石地那边被海水泡到开始褪色；自己则在飘窗边的沙发上，趾高气昂地指挥着这个恒辉队的高等军官。可恒辉的军官为她跑来跑去，带回来了她心血来潮想摆弄的毛线篮子，小姑娘却已经在转身之间迅速睡了过去。

她确实累了。

利迪凯夫要蹲下自己的身体才能让彼此更近一些，他的手越过那条夕阳的小河，轻轻抚摸爱人闭起的眼睑，这一片因为疲劳而褶皱的柔软是微凉的，睫毛干枯，沾有几粒海水留下来的白色结晶。他知道自己指腹之下的瞳孔比夕阳更金黄。敖龙族眉间的鳞片是粗糙的，鼻尖很凉，像小狗或者其他幼兽，他没有去触碰莱希的嘴唇了：它们干裂起皮，像她做的那些可怜的陶罐表面，而鲁加的男人会害怕自己把它们弄碎。她仍旧是美的，在光的小河后面，仰面于暖木色的昏暗之中。她在发亮。

而在自己的脖颈和胸脯被同一只手覆盖起来的时候，莱希把脑袋垂向了利迪凯夫的肩膀，发出了撒娇的声音。“起来，别在这睡。”鲁加族只用三根手指就把她钻到怀里的上身支起来了，莱希却不想如意，伸长了两只手紧紧揪住对方的衣领，把他又拉了回来，并把自己男人的脑袋环抱在胸前。他们几乎同时在对方的颈肩处深吸了一口气。

莱希闻到了熟悉的香水味儿，烟草、松木、胡椒和皮革，有一点辛辣，是薄淡的水气感觉。他现在几乎只用这一款香水了，因为自己喜欢，他知道自己就是喜欢这款，所以带着这个味道来接她回家。而利迪凯夫则闻到了没有加调料的熟肉味，在黑涡舰队的金属和罗敏萨的海风后面，甚至像是不经过鼻孔、而是突然出现鼻腔当中的——那一股很浓的乳油香气，没有人工的奶或者甜味，然而明显能感觉到是某种浓稠粘腻的东西……油脂，肉。是爱情的味道。人类是更高级的动物，只在爱人面前会散发这种极为特殊的味道，而似乎也只有在爱着这个人的时候才能闻到。

鲁加的男人双膝跪在沙发前，保持着拥抱的姿势把自己的姑娘压进沙发里，她软绵绵地在爱人身下环抱对方，邀约的动作也是懒散的，沿着背肌划过衬衫的频率和帮他拍除灰尘的感觉没有两样，她用向前弯曲的犄角蹭着利迪凯夫的斜方肌，呼出的热气随着她轻轻的笑声断断续续地喷进衬衫领口里。莱希此时是一种介于幼孩与女人之间的奇妙生物。她颈部的鳞片被亲吻和少少地舔弄了，这让她又酥又痒，改变移动轨迹的犄角又落入对方手中：他们彼此太过熟悉，利迪凯夫过于清楚自己会招致伴侣什么样的反应，而乱动的犄角可不是什么安全的装饰品。

犄角被握在掌心里的感觉让莱希完全醒了过来，她很难和别的人族表达这种感觉，像被捂住耳朵吗？对方的温度、肌肉绷起时与骨骼相撞出的震荡——这些情欲的信号在犄角里绽裂，每次都会使她眩晕。“呃……我还没有洗澡哦？”她说了一句显而易见的话。

“你上次洗澡是什么时候？”利迪凯夫心不在焉地打开莱希的衬衫扣子，她早先图方便把这些扣子都换成了按扣，只有峰顶的两颗保留了纽扣的结构，挺危险的，好在只有利迪凯夫知道。

“嗯……三天前？还是四天？……在营地烧火洗澡的话，那帮鱼人族总以为是要开始打仗！你又不是不知道！”

利迪凯夫停下动作，这个答案有点超出他的底线了：“那还是算了，我下楼给你放水，允许你带宝石兽进去玩。”

“我才不带宝石兽进浴池呢，我想带你……？”莱希又黏糊糊地靠了上来，整个上半身都挂在爱人的手臂上。

她就像没长骨头。利迪凯夫无法不这么想。敞开的衬衫里露出的柔软的胸肉挤压着他的上臂，她笨拙地左右晃动自己的肩与上身，缺乏装饰的无聊的布制胸衣在推挤中歪斜，这么多年了她还是什么技巧都不会，仅仅是知道了自己的喜好后就开始得意洋洋。但很有效。女性最美的部分之一在这个过程里触感越来越鲜明。莱希在发现了自己的行为起到作用后，恶作剧又推进了一步，她花了一点时间解开男人的衬衫扣子，一手挂在对方的颈上，一手伸了进去，从鲁加族健壮的胸肌一路抚摸到腹腰——她指甲胁迫性地戳弄了两下这里，这是一本正经的爱人身上极少见的痒痒死穴，她唯一获胜的可能性——这只不规矩的手又绕到了后背，柔柔地搭在他的背上。像他们面对面交合时那样。

利迪凯夫的衬衫已经被拉扯得一团糟了，但没有余地整理，他没被压着的那只手不得不用来稳住正要从沙发上流过来的莱希，而这腰臀有魔力，手掌一碰到就被吸附了上去。她肩膀的肌肤流入了夕阳里。她的舌尖在爱人的牙齿后。吻里有浸满了尘沙和寒风的时间，有很长很长的想念。他们的体温和心跳在这个拥抱里上升，又在双唇分开后的凝视里回到满足的平稳。

“我不和你洗，”他松开隔着长裙揉捏对方屁股和大腿的手，轻轻地打了一巴掌，用来表示亲热的暂停，并轻吻了莱希的额头，“你一下水，这汤就浑了。”

小姑娘自然是开始吵闹抗议，而利迪凯夫就能更自然地把她搬到楼下的起居室——像计划里的那样，她脱衣服的时候帮她放好热水，然后在她沐浴放松的时候自己上楼准备晚饭。她很累了。这与利迪凯夫胯下被唤起的性欲一样都是事实。很久以前他就知道了该怎么做，当他有了莱希，独自走在至黑的夜路上时，就有了一个人是希望她能够被月光照耀的。

他把提前码味了的食材逐一煎制，同时再次开火让炖煮八成的菜肴完成最后一步。香味很好，当它飘到楼下，小姑娘马上就会从浴池里出来，她不会再睡着。利迪凯夫对自己的厨艺很有自信，只是明天开始，他还是要吃莱希拿手的铁锅乱炖。

他们的爱早已不着急于一分一秒，在她身上流动的金色的河，流过了现在到永久的每分每秒。

  
。


End file.
